The goal of the Analytical Cytometry Core is to provide through its facilities leading-edge equipment and experienced operators to measure properties of cells and their components, isolate those cells and their components, and present the data acquired for internal analysis and external review. The Flow Cytometry Facility provides investigators the ability to analyze many cell properties and allows them to sort their cells physically based on those properties with high speed (25,000 - 35,000 cells/second), high yield (up to 99.9% based on speed), and extreme purity (99.9% at any speed). Because of the capability to sort four populations at a time on multi-parameters, the logistics and cost for the investigator can be substantially reduced compared to many instruments. The Molecular Imaging Facility provides a central source of equipment for measuring, and possible subsequent isolation, of radio- or fluorescent-labeled components of cells. With the three instruments currently available, image resolution can be acquired from 50 - 200 microns and most radio-labels and fluorescent schemes can be handled. The Video Time Lapse Facility will allow investigators to monitor cell growth both to ensure a healthy source of cells for subsequent analysis, and to monitor the effect of drugs on, or physical perturbations of, those cultures (up to four at the same time) directly over time. The Offline Analysis Desks, available throughout the campus, allow users to analyze their results from these facilities with component-specific software on high-end computers and then format those data, utilizing the newest presentation software, in a manner suitable for presentations or publication. The leading-edge equipment available through these components ensures investigators an unfettered ability to accomplish their research goals and present their subsequent data for peer-review.